batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman Issue 342
Synopsis "Requiem for a Hero" Doctor Thirteen enters the Batcave just as the Man-Bat has Batman in his clutches. He tries to pistol whip the Man-Bat with his sonar gun, but the Man-Bat backhands Thirteen, sending him crashing into a cavern wall, knocking him unconscious. Batman picks up the weapon and, realizing what it is, activates it. The high-pitched sonic vibration sends the Man-Bat reeling in pain and he swoops off down a darkened corridor. Doctor Thirteen is admitted to Gotham City Medical Center where he is diagnosed with a mild concussion. Commissioner Gordon questions Batman about what happened at Wayne Manor, but Batman remains close-lipped on the subject. Gordon has another angry outburst and tells him that he will not tolerate any lack of cooperation. The commissioner immediately apologizes for his behavior, citing that he has been under a lot of stress. He is concerned about the upcoming mayoral election involving Arthur Reeves and Hamilton Hill. Batman leaves and changes into his civilian attire. He goes to the Wayne Foundation to consult with Lucius Fox who tells him about a woman named Penelope Ivy who is filing a claim for Wayne Foundation assets. Bruce knows that this is Poison Ivy, but thanks to a post-hypnotic suggestion, he is physically incapable of exposing her plan. At the Tobacconists' Club, former city councilman Rupert Thorne reads a newspaper announcing that Hamilton Hill has an early lead in the polls. Thorne is distressed by this news and tells his associate that things are not going according to his design. When the associate leaves, Thorne sees the spectral image of the late Hugo Strange reflected in a mirror. Later, Bruce Wayne goes to an apartment in Crime Alley where he visits the Man-Bat's wife, Francine Langstrom. Francine, unaware that Bruce Wayne is Batman, tells him about her history with Kirk and how his obsession cost them their entire fortune, forcing them to relocate back to Gotham City from Chicago. She also tells him how Kirk recently began conducting his experiments with the bat gland extract again, but miscalculated the dosage, transforming him into a completely primal creature. Bruce returns to the second Batcave beneath the Wayne Foundation and tells Alfred everything that he has learned. He takes the Batmobile through the old subway tunnel that connects this cave to the original Batcave. His search for the Man-Bat brings him into cavernous veins that he has never explored before. He eventually comes upon the Man-Bat and the two begin fighting. Batman finally subdues him and forces him to take the antidote that he has used in the past to turn him human. The formula has no affect this time however and the Man-Bat escapes. "Burn, Robin, Burn" Robin is suspended upside down from an inverted cross at the center of a Satanic ritual. The leader of this strange coven, Sharkey, mutters an incantation to his master, the demon Ba'al Zebub. Robin throws his weight against the cross, causing it to eventually uproot itself. It lands on the ritualistic bonfire and Robin frees himself. As he knocks Sharkey out, the other cultists begin to scatter. Robin grabs the young woman who was intended for sacrifice and escapes. Appearances "Requiem for a Hero" Individuals *Batman *Alfred Pennyworth *James Gordon *Terrence Thirteen *Man-Bat *Poison Ivy *Rupert Thorne *Lucius Fox *Francine Langstrom *Rebecca Langstrom *Arthur Reeves (Behind the scenes) *Hamilton Hill (Behind the scenes) *Hugo Strange (As a spirit) *Miss Crum Locations *Gotham City **Crime Alley **Gotham City Medical Center *Gotham Natural History Museum **Tobacconists' Club **Wayne Foundation **Wayne Manor **Batcave **Batcave II Items *Man-Bat Serum *Sonar Gun Vehicles *Batmobile "Burn, Robin, Burn" Individuals *Robin *Sharkey Locations *Ritual Area Category:Batman (Volume 1) Issues Robin The Teen Wonder 14